1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processor which processes and supplies digital color image data.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an image reader in a digital copying machine or the like, a document image is read as digital image data of red, green and blue. Then, the read digital color image data are subjected to various processing such as magnification change, automatic color decision, or discrimination of a specified color document, and the processed data are supplied, for example, for image forming.
However, prior art image processors have problems. For example, when image discrimination is performed for automatic color decision or discrimination of a specified color document based on the read image data, a pixel is erroneously as a color data even when a monochromatic document is read. Then, discrimination was bad and a ratio of correct discrimination is not sufficient.